The Pathway to Love
by FrankieHughes96
Summary: Angelica has returned and she has some news to break to Jack, whose ship is still stuck in that bottle. I suck at reviews I know, you don't have to tell me. Rating may change at a later date. On hiatus temporarily. Sorry *sheepish grin*. Will be updating it again after my exams are finished with. So until the 24th June...
1. Dilemma

**This is my first ever fanfic so be nice when you review, please and second chapter will be up soon, well it depends on the reviews. Haha I'm joking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Jack Sparrow was sitting in a pub on the big chunk of rock that formed a small island called Tortuga. Joshamee Gibbs was sitting by his side drunk and unconscious.

"Oi Gibbs, wake up ye drunken fool." Jack spoke out to his first mate after a long time of thinking.

"W-What" He said waking up with a jolt.

"We still have a tiny dilemma to solve."

"And what be that then?"

"The Pearl is still tiny and still in a bottle."

"Well the way I see it there was only two people that could help us. But that is another problem as one of them is dead and the other one, you marooned on that bloody island."

"Who happens to be back on the mainland, reunited with her loving daughter." Came a beautiful Spanish voice from behind them.

Jack and Gibbs turned around to see where the voice came from, only to see the one and only Angelica Malon.

"Angelica," Jack stood up. "You're not going to slap me are you?"

"Not yet, I really should though."

"What…How did you get back here?"

"A ship passed the island and saw me, well saw my signal."

"Of course they did, knowing you, you probably swam home."

"I would have got too tired and drowned. Anyway as I was saying they sent out a small boat or dinghy, whatever, I went back to the ship and they brought me here to Tortuga."

"What was the name of this ship then?"

"The Queen Anne's Revenge" Angelica smirked,

"How is Hector?"

"Amazingly he felt sorry for me after killing my father."

"He's gone soft"

"Anyway, I overheard you saying you need help to restore the Pearl to its 'former glory', and I can help you there."

"What are you going to want in return?"

"Nothing, why do you think I will want anything in return."

"Well If I know you as well as I think I do, you always want something in return when you help someone with something or other."

"Jack" Angelica sighed. "I have changed since you broke my heart all those years ago."

"I didn't mean to break your heart. I just couldn't cope with my fe-fe-fe…"

"…feelings perhaps?"

"Yes them."

"May I ask what were your feelings and/or who where they for."

"Never you mind, that is for me to know and you to find out."

"I'll make you a deal."

"Here we go" Jack sighed.

"I'll help you with the Pearl and then you tell me who your 'feelings' were for or what they were about."

"Fine I agree to that."

They shook hands and then looked at Gibbs who had fallen unconscious during that conversation, Jack put sown some money and walked out, leaving the unconscious Gibbs in the pub.

"Let's head to the docks." Angelica said.

"Why?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Just trust me for once." Angelica told Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is. I hope you did enjoy it. Thank you to all the people that took time to read this, it means a lot.<strong>


	2. Daughter?

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I could never find time to write but it's here now, so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

They arrived down at the docks, Jack holding the glass bottle containing his beloved Black Pearl in his arms.

"We need a ship" Jack pointed out.

"That isn't a problem though."

"Really, why's that?"

"Follow me" She took Jack down to the very end of the docks and stopped in front of a large vessel. "This is our ship." Jack stared at it and noticed the name.

"The Red Gem, nice ship" he whispered to himself.

There was a girl who saw them and ran over to Angelica and hugged her, who hugged her back tightly, she was aged about fourteen and dressed slightly pirate; Jack had noticed she had the same eyes as Angelica.

"Fran, what's up?"

"I thought you'd left again" tears filled up in the girl's eyes and she looked at Angelica.

Angelica knelt down and stared at Fran in the eyes "I will not leave again, I promise to you as my daughter." Jack's eyes widened in disbelief "I deeply regret leaving you last time as it turns out my father would rather I would die so he could live."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you all about it later, I promise."

"May I ask about the 'daughter' part?" Jack asked.

"She's my daughter Jack."

"Ok, how old?"

"Fourteen."

Jack went over this piece this information "the very first time we met was fourteen years ago."

Angelica nodded "exactly, I'll speak with you in a minute."

"What are you two on about?" Fran looked at her mother questioningly.

"Fran this is Captain Jack Sparrow" Angelica stood up straight again.

"Thank you for remembering the captain part."

"You're welcome, how's the Pearl."

"She's tiny and in a bottle."

"Yes anyway, Fran this is and I know this isn't the best way you tell you or him but this is your father and don't bother saying you weren't ever that drunk, because you were, I was there."

"So I am actually her father?" Jack nearly collapsed and had to steady himself with one of posts that lined the docks.

"Yes and this is her ship," Angelica pointed to the vessel behind her "so don't even try to become captain."

"I won't, why would I do that?"

"I'm not deaf, I heard you admiring the ship, plus I also know you like to be in control."

"It's a nice ship but if it belongs to my...daughter then fine I won't."

"Anyway, I promised to tell you about what happened, Fran so I will" Angelica picked up her daughter and sat her on a post.

"Mum, not in front of the crew."

"Aww, don't you want to be embarrassed by your mother who got you the ship."

"Anyway this story of yours, what's it about."

"This tale is about my journey to the Fountain of Youth."

"What happened?"

"At the start, it turned out we needed Jack to help as he had the navigational charts which we needed. So I disguised myself as him and went around recruiting hoping it would gain his attention and it did, we met again in the back room of The Captain's Daughter. We had a small duel and he only knew it was me because I did my signature move."

"It is a good move" Jack told her.

"Yeah and I'm failing at learning it" Fran told her mother who looked at her quizzically. "What, do you forbid me from learning it?"

"Of course not, but it is a dangerous move."

"Well teach it to me so I don't get it wrong, so I don't get injured like I already have done" Angelica's eyes widened in complete shock as her daughter showed her a scar running along her arm. "One year ago on this day, I missed you so much, so I thought I'd try to pull off the move no one else can do, except you, to remind myself of you, but it went wrong, the blade caught my arm, I couldn't use it for two months and I had to put my arm in a sling, I didn't have the comfort of my mother to get rid of the pain, I never tried it again in case I caused myself an even worse injury."

"I'm here now, if only there was some way you could have contacted me."

"Will you teach it to me then?"

"Of course hun, but how about I finish off my story first."

"Okay."

"We talked for about two minutes until Scrum burst in saying the King's men were here, we tried to hide but we decided to fight them, there were too many of them, luckily we were standing on a trap door which was above the river. I hit the lever and we plummeted into it. Of course I still had the task of persuading him onto the ship but I had a plan, one of the crew shot a dart into which knocked him out for twelve hours. We carried him on to the ship and when he woke up he found himself on a hammock and working as part of the crew. He found out I was first mate his second day and that night he lead a mutiny against the ship. He came down to me first before he started fighting while the others, he checked I was safe, of course I got annoyed when I heard fighting..."

"What did you actually shout at me in Spanish? I couldn't understand as you were speaking too fast."

"Desgraciado means wretch."

"I knew that but after that part."

"Ven aquí o te arranco la cabeza" she said it very slowly so Jack and her daughter can understand. "It means 'Come here or I'll rip of your head."

"That was a bit harsh to say."

"I was agitated, I was woken from my sleep" she smiled.

Jack bowed "Me apologies Miss" Jack took off his hat and put it to his chest.

"You're forgiven."

"Can you continue with the story?" Fran asked.

"Yes. Jack locked me in my room; I stabbed my sword through the door centimetre's from his head, once he thought I was secure and safe, he left to join the fight, I escaped moments later and joined as well but I was tired and quickly overpowered, they captured me and then the rest of the higher ranking crew. They, well Jack announced the ship as theirs but just then Blackbeard walked out saying he had heard an unlawful noise on deck and men were running from their posts without orders, he asked me what was going on, my reply was mutiny and he asked me again, I told him again it was mutiny, he went on about something, I stopped listening but before my eyes the rigging came to life, entangling them. Blackbeard then asked who stood watch, that night the cook was killed mercilessly. I thought my father's soul could be saved still though, despite his crimes. Afterwards he captured Jack and made a voodoo doll of Jack, speaking of which Jack that washed up onto the island when I was there, do you want it back?"

"No you look after it, I amazingly trust you with it."

"How about we give it to Fran?"

"I'll lock it into my desk for you and keep it safe."

"Ok, now back to the story, Blackbeard gave me the doll to look after it. A couple of nights later Jack asked me to meet him late at night on deck, so I did. He started to try to seduce me to get info out of me. He failed big time obviously, but he did get the info he wanted out of me, the ritual of the Fountain of Youth. Afterwards we headed to Whitecap Bay to capture a mermaid, mermaids are attracted to light and singing, we lit a mechanism that produced a beacon of light which we settled onto one of the ships, they started singing and soon the mermaids came, when mermaids attack they attack with brute force, normally men are their targets but they tried to go for me as well, Jack saved me and came with a great idea to save the crew, the light we using to bring them to us Jack destroyed it and then Blackbeard used his magical ship to get rid of them, we needed a single tear mermaids tear for the ritual, we captured a mermaid eventually, thanks to Philip, the missionary in our crew, he regretted it as soon as he saw the way we treated the mermaid, he named her to prove she wasn't a monster or creature but human; Syrena. Later we came to a broken bridge, this is when your father jumped off a cliff so I didn't have to do it, I was walking towards the edge of the cliff, about to break into a run, when he grabbed my arm, stopped me and jumped off himself. My father had sent him off to find the cups off Juan Ponce de Leon, they were on his ship. By this point Philip had fallen in love with Syrena by this point and Syrena nearly cried but she held in her tears when we 'killed' Philip, but I stabbed him with a knock-out dart similar to the one we used to get your father aboard. He awoke later and ran back to Syrena and freed her, she cried in happiness, we were waiting out of sight in a sort of ambush, and Syrena released a tear in happiness out of seeing Philip. We went for it immediately, we tied her back up to die and bound Philip's hands so he couldn't rush back. I wasn't exactly happy about leaving Syrena to die but I wasn't given a choice by my father. Jack led the rest of the way and we came to a small opening in the mountains, it looked like what was a series of lakes below us when it wasn't really just well a very shallow river. At first we didn't believe= Jack knew where he was going because we came to a dead end this cave. But when he used the cups to shield himself from being shot he saw some words on the side. 'Aqua' was on one cup and 'de Vida' on the other one. He read them out and we found our entrance. A few minutes afterwards another crew turned up captained by the one-legged man."

"One-legged man, what's the one-legged man?" Fran gave her mother a questioning look.

"The quartermaster can predict the future and he predicted that a one-legged man will kill my father, that's what started of this whole quest. The prophecy came true at the fountain, he stabbed him, I rushed over to him, Jack said 'Angelica don't, the blade is poisoned' when I picked it up but it was too late. The blade had cut my hand and the poison was making its way through my blood stream. The one-legged man took my father's sword and crew as ay-back for taking his ship and leg-"

"Err, my ship thank you."

"-for taking Jack's ship but he called it his at the time and walked away, the Spaniards had arrived before my father was stabbed and they were content with destroying the fountain, which succeeded again, there was a trickle left though, they also threw the cups into a deep pool, they thought they could never be recovered again but Philip had snuck off and freed Syrena, she brought the cups up to Jack, who ran over to the fountain and put some of the water in each and put the tear in one, he tricked my father into drinking the cup without the tear, he saved my life, I was confused and more than happy to die for my father, because of my religion. Next thing I knew my father was turning into a pile of bones. Ten minutes later my hands were tied up and we were sailing to a remote island in the middle of nowhere. When we were there some things were said and Jack was gone. I saw my father's ship and I made a signal, they came over for me and I arrived in Tortuga, when I saw you Fran I was so happy even if I had lost my father. Now, here we are."

"Awesome" someone from the ship called to Fran. "The men and the ship is ready to go."

"Let's board" Fran took her mother's and her father's hand and jumped off the post.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and thanks again to the people who i know read my first chapter: CaribbeanPirate8pr, Sparrangelica, DemiLee112, OnyxSails and Tushtanchik, and of course the people who added me on story alert one of which was my BF, you are all the people that convinced me to keep writing. :)<strong>


	3. Angelica's habits

**Apologies this took so long, I have been busy with GCSE's and coursework. It's been a nightmare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

They reached the top of the gangplank and Jack saw over twenty men hard at work on the deck, sorting out the sails. As soon as one man saw Fran he ran over to the middle of ship and the rest followed his lead, they were in one line, and in height order.

"These men are quite disciplined for pirates" Jack whispered to Angelica and his daughter.

"You have no idea how long it took to get them this way, they mostly obey a fourteen year old captain out of fear, especially when they learned I'm the granddaughter of Blackbeard."

"Of course they do."

"Go back to your work and by the way my mother and father will be travelling with us."

"Miss Angelica, how lovely it is to see you again."

"Fabio, just call me Angelica."

"Of course Mi...Angelica" Fabio reminded himself.

Jack was busy admiring the ship and Angelica noticed his eyes had gone glazy. She knew only too well what's happening; she walked over to him and nudged him, he came out of his trance.

"Jack..." she was speaking in a warning tone. "This is our daughter's ship."

"I still can't get used to hearing that."

"It will take a while, you've only known for all of ten minutes."

Fran came up to them "Mother, and of course Father, we are ready to set sail, do you need anything from Tortuga before we set sail."

"No I'm sure we're fine. You know what to do darling"

Fran smiled and turned to the crew "Weigh the anchor, hoist the sails, move it now, some of us have places to be you know."

"She's just like her father when it comes to commanding a ship" Angelica turned to look at Jack.

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"Good, it was meant to be one" Angelica walked up the small set of stairs to the helm to speak to Fran. "You know where you're heading, don't you Fran?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, you're doing well, especially being a fourteen year old captain."

"Thank you!"

"Just out of interest, who's your first mate?"

"It was a girl called Morgan, but now you're here, it'll be me and you'll be captain."

"Nuh-uh, I don't suit captain, I'll be first mate, I was first mate on the Queen Anne's Revenge, besides you're too good to be just first mate."

Just then Jack's head appeared at the stairway entrance, eventually his whole body appeared and he strode towards Angelica and his daughter.

"How is everything?"

"Everything is fine...Father."

"Fran has been brought up with my habits" Angelica whispered to Jack.

"How do you mean?"

"Well when my father was alive, did you once hear me call him 'Dad'? No, I only ever called him father."

"So our daughter has picked that up from you?"

"Yes, our daughter has" Angelica smiled as Fran was directing the driver where to go. "Although, Fran hasn't got an annoying Spanish accent like I have."

"That is one of the things that I find most charming about you."

"Thank you."

Just then Fran shouted out. "ship on our starboard side."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is only a short chapter for which I apologize, I just needed to get this chapter on here. Next chapter should be longer. Reviews are very much welcomed. Once again apologies for it having been so long. <strong>


	4. Young isn't she?

**Sorry guys for the wait. School work took over again and made my life hell. I would've updated in the holidays but I had to go away twice. But here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Disney. Besides if I did own i, Angelica and Jack would've gotten together. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 4

Jack and Angelica ran to the side of the ship and saw a crustacean covered ship. It was funny, Angelica thought, as there wasn't a ship in sight a minute ago. Meanwhile Jack knew who it was.

"What is Will doing here?" Jack asked aloud.

"Who's Will?" Angelica and Fran asked at the same time.

"Will did used to be my friend."

"Used to be?" Angelica raised an eyebrow.

"Yes until he became captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Okay?"

"I have met a lot of people since I left you."

"What, fifteen years ago…nearly, how many people can you have met, no one likes you after an hour of meeting you because you've somehow insulted them."

"Tank you for that vote of confidence."

"You're so welcome."

"Do we fight or flight?" a crew member asked.

"We'll talk to them, see what they want."

"Fran, are you mad?" another pirate asked.

"No if my…father…knows him then it's alright."

"Fran it has been five years since then."

"So, it's my ship, I say we trust him."

They stood watch as the Flying Dutchman got closer and closer to their starboard side at a perpendicular angle. It stopped within shouting distance and did a 90˚turn to face the same way us. We watched for a few moments to see any sign of life or movement. Eventually there was movement at the helm.

"My name is William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman. Who is the captain of this ship?"

To this Fran replied. "My name is Francesca Malon, captain of the Red Gem, daughter of an old friend of yours.

"Who is that then?"

"Jack Sparrow" Jack intervened. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"My crew and I are coming aboard." A few seconds later and a crew appeared out of thin air. "Well, long time no see Jack."

"Tell me about it. How's Elizabeth?"

"I've got another five years 'til I can find that one out, remember, I can only go ashore once every ten years remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Let's get back to business. Now where is the captain of this ship?" Fran stepped forward.

"I am." Will leant over to Jack.

"She's a bit young isn't she?"

"She's my daughter; she's going to be young."

"Well then, who's her mother?"

"I am, my name is Angelica!"

"You should be proud of your daughter, managing a vessel like this is magnificent."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally have got it off my school network and here. Reviews are welcomed, anyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie xxx<strong>


	5. Why couldn't you use the compass?

**I'm on fire. Chapter 5 is here. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Angelica stepped away, glaring at Will.

"What's your surname?"

"Malon, but no one knows me by that so I go by Teach?"

"Now where I have heard Teach before?"

"Edward Teach? He was my father."

"No I don't know him."

"Edward Teach is Blackbeard's real name, Will" Jack looked at Angelica. "Here's a tip, don't annoy Angelica, she can get quite scary." Jack then walked over to her, at a closer distance; he could tell she looked upset. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, honestly."

"You look upset though."

"I'm just remembering Blackbeard and the good times I managed to have with him."

"Don't fret love, if you want we can go back to the fountain, rescue his remains and give him a proper burial."

"Would you do that, for me and for your daughter?"

"Of course I would, the Pearl can wait, you two are my future now."

Angelica hugged him. "Thank you Jack, that means so much to me."

"Your welcome. I mean every word I say. You and Fran are more to important to me."

Fran obviously saw them hugging and walked over. "Fran?" Angelica turned to the young pirate. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you take us to the fountain?"

"Where's that?" She looked between them. Jack held up his copass, all the while grinning.

"What is it you want most?" Jack asked her.

"My grandfather."

"Here you are, take this then, it will lead you to what you want most."

Fran took the compass and opened it. It took a few seconds but it eventually stopped in one place.

"White!"

"Yes captain?"

"Do a sharp right almost ninety degree's but not quite."

"Yes Cap'n."

The ship bolted right so much that people fell over."

"Will, what are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Go and do your job or risk ending up like Davy Jones

"Good point!" He and his men vanished. The ship moved quickly moved away from the Dutchman and further out into the open water.

"Mom, why couldn't you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Use the compass?"

"Because it probably would've only ended up pointing towards you or your father" Angelica smiled at Jack who grinned back.

"You know one day you're gonna have to tell me how you too met, I would like to know."

Angelica coughed. "That is a story for another time, now come on missy, go and shout at someone, I know you love doing that."

"Okay, be back later" she ran away to a different part of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed, only a couple of hours after the the previous one. Chapter 6 will be on it's way. Reviews much appreciated.<strong>


	6. One bottle of rum?

**Well here's another chapter Right now I have nothing on my plate hence the frequent updates but as a warning it probably not gonna last.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

All the land that had been slightly in sight had disappeared behind them as had the Flying Dutchman along with Will and his crew.

"Slacken Braces." Fran shouted at her crew. All the while Angelica was thinking she was enjoying shouting at them far too much. Fran grabbed a bottle of rum and opened it. She was about to take a sip when it was grabbed from her hand by her mother.

"You're only fourteen and you are not drinking rum." Jack walked up behind Angelica.

"What's going on now?" he asked.

"Fran is trying to drink rum."

"No, not happening, even I didn't drink rum at your age; I didn't start drinking rum 'til I was twenty."

"But-"

"No!" Fran saw her mother was not going to back down. She looked at her father, he shook his head. Fran knew she had lost the battle, she never could win against her mother and now her father had joined Angelica's side. It wasn't fair.

"Fine, I give in."

"Good girl, now give me the bottle and I'll see it doesn't get wasted"

"Mother took it."

"Don't get drunk Jack" Angelica warned him and handed him the bottle.

"It's not possible to get drunk on one bottle of rum."

It was dark before he finished the bottle.

"I do believe it's bedtime for you Missy" Angelica told Fran as she yawned.

"So do I" Fran agreed. "Let me sort out my crew and I'll be on my way. There are two bunks in my quarters by the way."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do. I think one was yours from where we first got the ship."

"I told you to get rid of it."

"I know but I didn't, it just sort of slipped my mind."

"Well we'll see you in a minute, come on Jack" Fran smiled as her parents wandered off to bed. She turned to her crew.

"Right five minutes to get to bed; make sure you know who's on the night shifts and what time they start and finish." Her parents were fast asleep by the time she got to her room. She smiled at the sight; they were curled up to each other. Fran was glad she had a father, although Blackbeard was a great grandfather she knew he didn't love her the way a grandfather should. Sure he was the man who bought Fran her first sword, which was currently in a box below decks, and taught her the first sword trick she ever mastered even though it was complex. But there wasn't any actual love involved. Fran, like her mother, had a strong faith in God but Angelica never sent her off to a convent. Instead she told her about her father being a pirate and when Fran's face lit up about stories of her father and his adventures, Angelica saw her destiny was to be a pirate. Fran also realised that as much as Angelica hoped and prayed, Blackbeard's soul could never be saved. His crimes be too vicious and his practise in black magic too dark. She took off her boots which all of her crew had no idea how she could walk in let alone run and fight in because of the two inch high-heel and collapsed into her bunk. After all it had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. I accept criticism, it helps me improve the story sometimes. So let me know what you would like to see happens or where I could possibly change the story. <strong>


	7. Swimming time!

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this but what can I say, life's hectic. When I started typing this up, I was studying for and taking my GCSE's. Anyway here it is, Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Jack woke up the next morning with Angelica sound asleep next to him. He chuckled quietly. His world had been turned upside down. He had a daughter; he'd never expected to have a child of his own. He looked to the other bunk. Fran wasn't there. "Hmm where's Fran at this time of the morning?" He sat up carefully and swung his legs over the side. He put on his knee-high shoes and walked outside. The distinct voice of his daughter shouting could be heard

"Right, lower the anchor, I'm going for a swim."

"Fran" Jack called to her.

"Yes Father"

Jack was startled slightly by this. "Try not to wake your mother, she's still asleep." As he said it, the anchor hit the water with a loud splash. He peered back into the cabin and Angelica was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey love, good sleep?"

"I had an amazing dream."

"What happened?"

"We all went off an adventure as a family."

"That sounds nice."

"Where's Fran?" Angelica said glancing over at the other bed.

"She's gone for a swim?"

"Hmm, she always did that as a child. I might go and join her."

"Why was Fran up so early?"

"She's the captain of the ship Jack."

"I would've got the first mate to run the ship for the morning."

"That would involve us waking up first then or at least me."

"What do you mean?"

"I am the first mate."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it you want to ask me?"

"Why is it you never told me about Fran, you know when we were on the Queen Anne's Revenge?"

"Because I was scared you wouldn't want to know her."

"She's my daughter, my flesh and blood; of course I would want to know her."

Angelica stood up, looking flushed.

"I'm glad you do" she told Jack.

"Why did I ever leave you?"

"That I do not know" Angelica gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out of the cabin. Fran was in the water. Jack had followed her out and stood by her side."

"Fran, mind if we join" she asked her hija when Fran saw her.

"Of course not, jump in." The two parents looked at each other, stood on the railing and jumped in (at the same time), causing an almighty splash that got some of the crew wet. They were lucky that the water was calm and tranquil.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another chapter done...finally. I've been trying to get this typed up since May but I've been too busy. For the record, according to Google Translate 'hija' means daughter. Until next time...<strong>

**BTW reviews make me write faster :)**


	8. Closer to the fountain

**Hey guys. Well I know it's been a long while...well Schools a bitch and I've had lot of stuff to get my head around at the moment so yeah. But I'm back and I will be until this story is finished. I'm not giving up on it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 <span>

Jack and Angelica smirked and swam over to their daughter.

"Jeez, do you two want to cause a bigger splash at all?"

"Well…we tried" Angelica teased. Fran rolled her eyes. As she did so something caught her eye. She dived underwater to see what it was. She surfaced, looking confused, worried and scared.

"Ermm, Mother, Father, you might want to get back to the ship. Plus chuck me my sword."

"Why?" Jack look concerned.

"Well, to put it bluntly, we're in White Cap Bay" she had a deadly serious look.

"Let's go, come on both of you" Angelica started to head for the ship. Her daughter had started going off in the other direction, towards the shore.

"Fran where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to hold them off" she started swimming again. However Jack grabbed her round the waist. He then started to swim for the ship.

"Father let me go" she wriggled against his grip.

"No, I've only just got to meet you and I'm not losing you."

"There's a chance we could all die, isn't better only one person dies."

"No Fran" Angelica told her firmly. She was up on the ship of the deck. "Fran, come on."

"Okay" she backed down and climbed over the railings and onto the deck. When Jack was on deck, the ship had started to move.

"Well at least we know we're closer to the fountain now" Angelica sighed. "I'm going to dry off."

"Wait for me" Jack said.

"And me" Fran followed. They all walked to Captain's Quarters. Fran dried off the quickest of the three. She had grabbed some spare clothes and got dressed, and headed for the door.

"Are you two coming then?"

"No I'll be out later. I want a nap" Angelica told her.

"Aye me as well" Jack added after. Angelica smiled at her daughter. Fran left and up to the helm. When she was out of sight Angelica turned to Jack.

"How comes you're staying with me, whenever I go you come me."

"That's because I wanted to have a word with you in private."

"What about Jack?"

"I have to tell you, something" he breathed. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you find it? Bad or good? Reviews would be appreciated. <strong>


	9. PLEASE READ!

**UNFORTUNATELY THIS ONLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
><strong>

**First off I want to apologise for not updating any of my stories. I have been super busy with GCSE exams and results and annual camp and starting A-Levels and the list just goes on! **

**Also I have had writer's block which is a complete bitch especially as I have a piece for my Creative Writing class due in Thursday.**

**I wanted to tell all of you delightful readers that I have not abandoned the story and that I shall be updating as soon as possible but I have a very busy schedule at the moment.**

**I have started typing up chapter 9 and I shall upload it as soon as possible. It shall replace this eventually so I don't have this lingering in my story. **

**The only reason one of my other's got updated tonight is because it was five sixths finished and I just decided to knuckle down and get it done.**

**Thanks to all for their continued cooperation,**

**FrankieHughes96 **

**P.S. I have changed my PenName as I prefer this. I used to be Metamorphmagus87 or was it Metamorphmagus96? I don't know, it was one of them. I shall not being changing it again in the foreseeable future.**


End file.
